


Pinball Wizard

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [14]
Category: Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard and Taron meet up with some friends from their school time. When Taron finds out that Richard was pretty good at playing the pinball machine they make a bet. The prize is a kiss for the winner with a person of his choice.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530287
Kudos: 13





	Pinball Wizard

“Richard?” Taron shouts and shifts a bit to lie more comfortably on the sofa. A big, fluffy pillow rests under his head and he stares at the ceiling. 

“Yes, love?” Rich shouts back from upstairs. What was he even doing up there?

Taron chuckles quietly and shouts for him once more. “Rich my beautiful baby?” Not a second later, he hears the familiar footsteps of his boyfriend coming downstairs. That always works. 

Richard rolls his eyes playfully and folds his arms in front of his chest. Seeing T lying there on the sofa, a script in his hands makes him smile softly. “Yes, love?” Rich repeats himself and leans against the doorframe. 

“I’m extremely bored.” Taron lies the script on his belly and turns his head towards Rich. His hair is a fluffy mess as usual and his puppy eyes are focused on Taron. 

“I thought you wanted to study your script.” Rich looks at him with a slight stern in his features. His eyes search for the clock hanging on the wall and he laughs softly. 20 minutes of studying. 

“Why don’t you come over here so I can study your gorgeous body?” Taron teases and bites his lower lip. Damn, his boy looked good in his signature dark t-shirt and black jeans.

“You’re not bored love. You’re horny.” Richard says and shakes his head. He can see it in Taron’s needy eyes and the way he’s watching Rich carefully.

“Come here.” Taron growls and sits up, throwing the script in a random direction. He smiles as his boyfriend walks over to him. Rich sits down on the sofa and looks over at T. His boyfriend sits on his knees and comes closer. Taron cups his face and kisses him sweetly, shortly turning into rough and hungry kisses. Richard pulls away and wants to stop him because he knows exactly where this would lead. T takes his hand and lies it down gently on the bulge prominently showing through his sweatpants. Goddamn, he was right. 

Richard can feel Taron’s throbbing erection underneath his hand and whines softly. “You make it so hard to be good.” He moans and kisses him again. 

“You make me hard.” T teases and straddles his lap facing him, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“I can feel that.” Rich whispers chuckling and cups his erection. Taron’s head falls back as he lets out a moan. He leaves a trail of kisses up Taron’s neck and to his ear, biting softly. Taron moans sweetly and grinds against Richard slowly. But Rich suddenly stops and Taron looks down confused. “Now be a good boy and get dressed. We’re going out with some friends today, remember?”

Taron’s eyes blow up wide, giving his boyfriend the best puppy eyes he could. “No, I don’t wanna be good right now.” He whines and grinds against Rich again. 

“Taron.” Richard warns, but tries to keep a serious face. In this case, holding back his own desires is much harder when it’s sitting on your lap. His boyfriend buries his face in his neck and whines more. Rich strokes his hair and bites back a smile. He absolutely loves it when Taron just sits on his lap and begs for more. But today, there was no time for it, the clock signaling that they had half an hour before leaving. 

T looks up again and stares into those deep blue eyes. “Please.” He whispers needy and pecks Rich’s lips a few times. On the last peck, he stuck his tongue in his mouth and pulled him closer. Feeling Rich release a deep groan encourages him to grind on his lap and make the kiss deeper. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Richard growls and pushes T to lie down. He pulls down his sweatpants and grabs Taron’s thighs. A quick suck off and then they would go. He made the mistake once of leaving his boyfriend unsatisfied, which left him with a needy and teasing Taron who got his way in the public toilet of the restaurant. 

As soon the warmth and wetness of his mouth meets Taron’s cock, he moans loudly. Rich flicks his tongue on his tip and sucks softly. Taron bucks his hips, forcing him to take him deeper into his mouth. T tangles his hand in the Scott’s curly hair and Rich starts to bob his head. His boyfriend moans sweetly and pushes his hips up in a steady rhythm. Richard knows exactly how to make him cum fast although he normally takes his time. But due to their lack of time, he needed to speed up the process. Rich grabs his thighs and squeezes them, rubbing soft circles on his inner thighs and carefully grazing his teeth against his length while keeping his rhythm. Taron groans out in pleasure. Richard holds up his fingers to his mouth without interrupting his actions. T takes them into his mouth and sucks, covering them in spit.   
Richard pushes his thighs apart and slowly pushes his fingers into Taron. Taron gasps and groans louder, opening his legs wider to let Rich add another finger. His fingers start a steady pace that fits Taron bucking his hips up. He picks up speed a bit, curling them and making T whine. His mouth still working on his pulsing cock. 

Suddenly Taron groans loud and arches his back beautifully. “Right there. Again!” He chokes out and gasps when Rich hits a certain spot repeatedly. Taron’s legs begin to tremble and his eyebrows furrow in pleasure, his eyes half closed. “Harder.” He pleads and Rich chuckles, sending goosebumps all over the Welsh’s body. Taron’s free hand digs into the sofa and he squirms helplessly under Rich. He feels himself reaching his high. “I’m close.” He whines and Rich moves his fingers faster, sucking harder and deeper. It all overwhelms T’s body and he cums down his throat, groaning his name loudly while pulling Richard’s hair roughly. His whole body shakes uncontrollably as he rides out his orgasms with the help of Rich.  
Taron lies there breathless for a moment before he sits up and plants a kiss on Richard’s lips. “I love you so much.”

Richard strokes his own sweaty hair and chuckles. “I love you too. Now hurry up and shower.”

“Okay.” T says and gets up without putting his sweatpants back on. Sending a cheeky smirk, he makes his way to the door. He walks out of the living room and Rich can hear him walk upstairs. 

“Naughty brat.” He says to himself and shakes his head in amusement. Richard normally has much more self control in sexually charged situations. But when it comes to Taron begging and whining, it makes him weak in the knees and he gives in every time. T is aware of this and takes his opportunity every chance he gets.

Fifteen minutes later, T is ready to go and they still have five minutes to kill. Taron sits on Richard’s lap and cuddles into him. Rich plants soft kisses in his fluffy hair and rubs small circles on his back. They sit in a comfortable silence and T feels himself getting sleepy. He closes his eyes and enjoys his boyfriend’s soft touches. After a while, Rich pats him on the back. “We have to go.”

“I don’t want to. I wanna cuddle here with you.” Taron mumbles into his chest. 

Richard chuckles softly and lifts his chin, planting a long, soft kiss on his lips. “You were bored, that’s why we called our friends in the first place. So you’re gonna move your lazy ass now, we’re gonna have some fun, and then we can cuddle all night.”

“Okay.” T agrees and gives him a kiss. He gets up and takes Richard’s hand in his. Rich grabs the keys and his jacket before closing the door behind them. T rests his head on his back lazily as he locks the door. Rich turns around and pulls him into a hug. Taron looks up at him with his beautiful puppy eyes and kisses him gently. “I love you.”

Sometimes Rich just can’t believe this soft, lazy, and cute cuddler could be so naughty, energetic, and needy. He knows both sides of Taron and many more. “I love you too.” Rich gently rubs his back and grabs his hand to walk over to the car. They get in as Rich puts on his jacket and he starts the machine. 

They drive in silence and when they get to a red light, Rich grabs his hand. Taron looks at him for a moment and smiles softly. “You okay?”

“I’m with you. How couldn’t I?” Rich asks and presses a kiss on Taron’s knuckles. T blushes slightly and his eyes light up in joy. The traffic light goes green and Rich drives until they reach the bar. Their friends are already waiting outside for them and welcome them warmly. 

Inside, they share a few drinks and small talk filled with laughter. T is leaning against his boyfriend, who has his arm wrapped around him. Taron gets more tired with every drink he consumes and just wants to sleep curled up in his boyfriend’s lap. But they aren’t at home and Rich is having fun, so T keeps himself awake.   
Richard does notice the change in Taron’s body language and sees the exhaustion in his eyes. The way T cuddles into him and barely speaks a word. One of Taron’s mates tells a terrible joke and he could hear Taron chuckling into his chest and smile a bit. 

They are all a bit drunk now and one of their friends sees a pinball machine in the corner of the room. He suggests to Rich to play a game. Richard shakes his head laughing, but soon hears his oldest friend begging him to play. “Come on! In honor of the good ole times!”

“You wanna lose again?” Rich asks laughing and his mate just chuckles. 

Taron sits up hearing his words and looks at him interested. This cheeky bragging isn’t Richard’s normal behavior. “Let’s play then.” He says and Richard’s best mate claps loudly. 

“You sure?” Rich asks with a small smile. 

“Wanna bet?” Taron suggests teasingly with raised eyebrows. The burning ambition to win is starting to pump through his veins. It’s the competitive side of him coming out to play. 

Richard’s mate Joe looks over at T. “Just don’t bet on anything valuable. Richard is pretty good at pinball and hasn’t lost a bet yet.”

A tiny grin creeps on to Taron’s lips as he watches his boyfriend curiously. Richard has kept this hidden talent all to himself. “What do you want the prize to be for the winner?”

“I don’t know.” Rich says and looks over at his mates, waiting for suggestions. 

“The winner can kiss somebody of his choice.” Joe says and shoots a wink in his direction. 

Richard is okay with that. He knows how terrible his friends are at pinball so either he or Taron would win. It would lead to both of them being satisfied either way.   
“Deal.” He says and notices Taron’s curious look. The others get up and make their way towards the machine. Richard looks at his boyfriend. “Tired huh?”

“Yeah.” T admits and laughs, grabbing Rich’s hand and standing up. He pulls the Scott with him. 

Richard pulls him into a hug and looks down at his slightly shorter boyfriend. “Let me win this bet and then we can go home and cuddle like I promised.” He plants a kiss on Taron’s forehead and rubs his back softly. 

“I agree with the second part. But let’s see who wins.” Taron teases and gives him another kiss. 

Richard chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. “Let’s see then.” He leans in close to his ear. “I’m gonna make you lose.” He whispers. Taron laughs and goes to speak but is interrupted by Joe calling them over. 

Just as Rich guessed, his mates lost the ball after a few short minutes and didn’t score a lot of points. It is now Taron’s turn. He’s been in Rich’s arms this entire time patiently waiting and watching. He actually plays very well and keeps the ball for about seven minutes, scoring a pretty good amount of points. 

Richard’s up now. He steps towards the machine calmly and begins to play. He’s amazing, it’s almost like he was one with the machine. He held his drink in one hand and played with the other. Taron stares at him stunned and doesn’t even think to hide the proud grin on his face, even if it meant it would lose. This is his boyfriend and he’s killing it without even breaking a sweat. After fifteen minutes, he beats the highest score on the machine and loses the ball voluntarily. 

Joe looks at Taron. “Told ya.” Then he begins to chant “Kiss” while clapping his hands, the other mates joining in. 

T stands still with a smile, knowing he’s gonna kiss the winner. Richard puts his drink down and pulls him closer. His blue eyes shine brightly as he stares down at his boyfriend. “This is my favorite prize of them all.” He whispers with a chuckle and kisses him softly. The others cheer loudly, causing Taron to giggle into the kiss. 

Back in the car, Taron closes his eyes and relaxes a bit. Richard notices the comfortable silence and looks over at his boyfriend. He smiles tenderly, loving the look of his exhausted boyfriend. He drives them home. 

Once they pull into the driveway and turn off the car, Richard gets out and makes his way over to the passenger side. Taron sleeps soundly still, curled up in the seat. Richard opens the door gently and unbuckles his seatbelt. “Taron love, we’re home.” He speaks softly and rubs his shoulder. T whines softly and opens his eyes. He gets out and leans against Richard, closing his eyes again. Rich locks the car and opens his arms. “Come here, baby.” he says softly and can’t stop a quiet chuckle from leaving his lips. Taron jumps into his arms and Richard carries him over to the door, inside of their home. T buries his face in his shoulder and wraps his legs around his waist.

Rich carries T all the way to their bedroom and sits him on the bed gently. He helps him out of his clothes and shoes and wraps him in their blanket. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He whispers and runs this hands through his hair. 

Rich undresses and gets himself ready for bed, heading back to his boyfriend and laying down. Taron cuddles into him lazily and is already on his way to sleep again. Rich holds him close, playing with his hair and planting soft kisses on his forehead. “Night bub.” 

“Night angel eyes.” Taron mumbles and locks their fingers, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
